Summer Trouble
by Summaire
Summary: Everything around Summer seems to be breaking down. When even her best friend won't listen to her anymore, she realizes that Seth isn't such a bad guy after all. [PRLLY NOT GONNA BE CONTINUED, SORRY GUYS!]
1. Bad News

I do not own The OC or any of the characters. But I think everyone knows that by now. 

I'm not sure what to write about…so I'll just start and you'll see if you like it. It's a story about The OC in general, I'll try to bring in all the characters and many different topics to keep it interesting, but I think I'll basically concentrate on Summer (and Seth) and her problems.

This is my first FanFiction, so please bear with me, and by the way English is not my native language, so please don't be too strict with me (and my mistakes!).

Enjoy! )

Bad News

Summer lay on her bed looking at Princess Sparkle, when she heard a slight knocking. She stood up and walked slowly to her door to open it and to look directly into Marissa's eyes. Her best friend appeared like she had slept on the streets and Summer could tell that Marissa had been drinking an awful lot.

"Sweetie, what happened!", Summer asked the skinny figure while helping her over to her bed.

Marissa wiped some tears from her face and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then shut it again and stared at the floor. She shook her head and started sobbing from one moment to the other. Summer was really horrified. What had happened to her best friend? Was it about Ryan? Or her mother? She didn't know what to do so she just put an arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"You know you can tell me anything, alright?", she said with a soft, reassuring voice, "You know that, don't you?"

Marissa lay her head upon Summer's shoulders and started to talk slowly and very quietly, "My dad…he… oh my God. I still can't believe it. It just can't be!" Tears ran over her cheeks when she started to speak again. "He's in the hospital. He… he had an accident yesterday. And I don't know how he is. I haven't heard from him or the hospital so far. And I…I'm just so worried. I mean… what if he…?" She stopped for a second and you could hear the words "I don't want him to die! He's the only person in my family that understands me. He really does", through her sobbing.

"Sshh." Summer stroke her best friend's back. She wanted to say that this wouldn't happen, that Jimmy wouldn't die, but she just couldn't. She was just too shocked herself to say anything that could possibly help Marissa.



The next morning when Summer woke up she turned around to see if Marissa was still there, but she wasn't. This was no surprise. The two girls had been talking and crying all night through and Marissa wanted to visit her father in the hospital as soon as possible.

Summer slowly got up from her bed and wandered into the kitchen to get herself some coffee. Basically she spent the whole morning sitting on the sofa, watching TV and thinking about Marissa. By lunchtime her cell phone rang – it was Cohen. He asked whether she wanted to go to some concert tonight because someone gave him two tickets and he didn't want to go alone. Summer was even too depressed to shout at him, so she just refused and hung up. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Cohen right now.

One hour later he stood at the Roberts' house.

"Cohen, I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna talk to you and I most definitely don't wanna go to that concert. You hear me?", she gave him an angry glimpse and wanted to close the door when he suddenly came in.

"I know, … but you know, I believe you haven't really thought this through. I mean, how could you possibly turn me down?", he was just joking, and Summer knew that, but she really wanted to have him out of her house.

"Which part of 'I don't WANT to' is so hard to understand!", she said, shoving him through the doorway. Yet he stepped in once again.

"Fine." Summer closed the door. "You can stay here. But I won't talk to you, I'll ignore you all the time and you can't do ANYTHING to get me to go to the concert." She turned around, walked into the kitchen and took some ice cream out of the freezer.

Some time later, in the bathroom. After endless hours of "Cohen-ization", Summer ended up preparing for a quiet little concert in a local club. Well, "quiet".



The two of them arrived at the club at about 8.50, the concert was to start at 9.30 so they decided to hang out at the bar a little bit. Seth knew something must be wrong, as Summer wasn't really talkative tonight. She didn't even make fun of him or shout at him or do something that would have made him sure that it was Summer he was sitting next to.

"So..", Seth began, "How are you?"

Summer glanced at him angrily. Was he serious? That was just so typically him.

"Good.", Seth nodded and turned to the barkeeper, "She's not herself today. Normally she can't keep her hands off me.", he said pointing at Summer. The barkeeper just looked at Seth like he was an idiot, nodded and leaned to the fridge.

"Okay, something must have happened. I didn't hear a single 'Shut up' today. You didn't react to any kinda stupid stuff I said today and usually you would have freaked out at a comment like this.", he said, looking at Summer again.

"Just…just shut up, Cohen."

"Ahh, you you again?"

"SHUT it."

"Definitely."

Summer stood up and started walking through the crowd towards the exit, Seth following her.

"Hey Sum, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone. PLEASE."

Seth made some quick steps to stand in front of her. She sighed.

"You can't tell me you don't know it."

"I don't know what? Could you please tell me so we don't have to…I don't know what we're doing right know…anymore."

"Look, I just wanna go home. It was a bad idea to come here with you."

"I won't let you go till you've told me what's goin on. I'm worrying about you." He looked her in the eyes and Summer knew he was serious. She gave him a small smile.

"That's so sweet of you. But it's not about me. It's about Coop and… her father. Mainly about her father."

"You wanna go outside?"

Summer shrugged.

They worked themselves through the dancing, drinking and laughing crowd and left the club through a small door. It was beginning to get dark and a bit cold, but that was very comfortable after being in the smoky, crowded club.

They walked towards the port and settled by the water.

"So..?"

"I still can't believe you don't know it. I mean… your family and Marissa's are rather close, so I assumed you'd know.", she splashed around with her toes in the water, "but obviously you don't. And I don't know how to tell. Maybe you should just ask somebody else. Or wait till someone tells you."

Seth nodded. "…right.."

Though it was hard Summer smiled. "But thanks for being there. Seems you're beginning to become a man after all.", she grinned.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Review, please! )


	2. So, which room now?

Thank you soo much for all of your reviews! 

Little Ms.Vixen, you'll get to know why she's so upset in Chapter 3! ;-)

I'm sorry I forgot to tell you: It takes place somewhere in the first season, but not really…lol. I mean, Coop's living at her dad's, she and Ryan are a couple, but Summer and Seth not (yet).

ShinyNewShoes: Yes, I am. Thanks so much for your review! You made my day! ;-)

No, honestly, I'm so glad bout all your reviews. Thx

So, here's Chapter 2. This one's about Marissa visiting her father in hospital. ENJOY!

So, which room now?

Marissa wandered through the hallways of the hospital. She hated hospitals. Everything about them. The smell, the reason why she was there now and the memories she connected with them.

"Damn woman. Room no. 4835. 'Just walk to the end of the hallway.' Crap. And WHERE should that be?", she muttered.

A few steps away from her Marissa caught the sight of a young nurse, about her age.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for room no. 4835. Could you please help me?"

A few minutes later Marissa stood in front of room no. 4835.

"There you are.", she murmured.

She put her hand onto the clasp, hesitating to go inside room no. 4835, where her father was. Her father was in hospital. She still couldn't believe it. She just could hope he was going to be alright.

Slowly she put the clasp down and walked inside the room. She closed the door behind her and looked around, searching her father.

There were two beds in this room, one on the left hand side, and the other on the right. She could identify the figure on the left as an old man who was sleeping. And by the way snoring very loudly. So she turned to the bed on the right, but what she saw wasn't what she had expected. The bed was empty. And it didn't look as if somebody had ever slept in it.

Marissa walked outside the room to look up the number once again. 4835. Where the hell was her father?



"James Cooper?"

"Yes." Marissa rolled her eyes, "He isn't in room number 4835, like you told me. I've been there, but there's only some old guy who's sleeping. So could you please tell me where my father's room is?"

"I'll be with you a minute, I have to talk to his doctor." the lady replied and hurried away.

Marissa leaned against the information desk and put her head into her hands. She took a deep breath. What the hell was going on? Couldn't anyone tell her where her father was?

About half an hour later the nurse came back. Marissa had settled on a chair in the waiting room. She was so tired, so sick of everything. Why must all these things happen to her? Slowly she got up from the chair and walked towards the nurse.

"I'm very sorry I kept you waiting. I just had a conversation with Dr Taylor, he's your in charge of your father. Mr. Cooper is being taken care of in room no. 2069. I'm glad to tell you that he's feeling much better than yesterday and he'll probably be able to leave hospital in a few days."

Marissa didn't know what to do, what to say. She was so happy, she just wanted to see her father.

"Could I talk to him?"

"Of course", the nurse told her with a smile.

Marissa was so excited she even forgot to thank the lady and began running down the hallway, looking for room no. 2069 – which was definitely more likeable than room no. 4835.



"Dad!"  
"Honey, what are you doing here?"

Marissa closed the door and quickly went to her dad to hug him.

"I was so worried." she whispered.

"I know, but it's gonna be alright know."

Marissa let go her father and looked into his eyes. She wiped away some tears and smiled. "I know."

"I'm sorry, but could we proceed, please?" the doctor asked kindly.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Of course."  
"Sure, I'll…I'll wait outside." Marissa gave her father a last smile and exited the room. "Goodbye, doctor."

She was just so relieved. Now everything was going to be alright, she was sure of that.

What she didn't know, was that this should only be the first blow of this summer.

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was quite short I know, but I already got the next chapter so it won't take too long till you can read it! ;-)

Review, please!


	3. The other end of the world

Thanks to all of you, keep reviewing so I can post the new chapter soon, cause I already wrote it. ;-)

The other end of the World… and more problems.

"Sweetie? You got a second?" Mr. Roberts' voice echoed through the house.

"Just a minute!" Summer called back.

She stopped plucking her eyebrows and wandered towards the living room. "I'm coming"

Summer entered the room and settled on the sofa.

"What's up?" she asked her dad, smiling.

"Listen, I've got news for you. For all of us."

"Is it good or bad news?"

"That depends. I'd say both. It's especially good for me, but it could be especially bad for you."

"Dad, why don't you just tell me?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I have a new job."

"Really? But that's awesome, dad!" Summer smiled at him, "I'm so excited for you."

"Thank you, sweetie. But there's also a dark side. We have to move to New York."  
"U-huh. … And when? I mean, don't get me wrong, New York is great! But I…I don't know." She sighed and got up from the sofa. "Will you excuse me? I'm in my room."

"But, sweetie. It's not final. We will see."

"Yeah, sure."



"New York! Are you serious? That's like the other end of the world!" Marissa's voice came from the other line of the phone.

"I know! I have no clue why he's doing that to me! I thought he was my best friend and…I just wanna stay here! In Newport. With you, Coop. And yes, even with Cohen, and Ryan. I'd just miss all of you soo much."

"I'd miss you too. You know what? We have to do something. I mean, you said it's not even final, so we could just relax a bit. Don't worry too much. What about going to the beach? I've also got news. And it's definitely good."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your house in twenty minutes."  
"Fine. Bye, then." Marissa said and put down the phone.

--

"Hey" Marissa hugged her best friend. "Everything alright?"

"Sure" Summer shrugged.

"I see. We need ice cream." Marissa laughed and took Summer by the hand.

"So, what about your good news? You know, I really need something delighting right now."  
"Okay. I've just come from the hospital when you called me. My dad is fine and he can probably leave in a few days."  
"Really? That's great! You know, the last two days have been pretty… hard. I was worrying so much."  
"Now you don't have to anymore. I even talked to my dad and except for some scratches and a slight shock he's okay."

"No, I've been worried about you."  
"About me? Why?" Marissa laughed at her friend's comment.

"Because you've been drinking? Huh?"

Marissa slowly shook her head, staring to the ground. "No. I mean, not that much. I was just so down when I heard about the accident. I really needed this. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. That's exactly what I mean. Like you need it and that stuff. I told you you could tell me everything. You can come to me, we talk about it. But PLEASE stop drinking THAT much. Please."

"Why? I'm just…I don't drink THAT much."

"Yes, you do. You GOTTA stop."

The two girls didn't realize how loudly they were talking by now.

"Please don't tell me what to do. There are enough people in my life doing this yet."

"Look." Summer calmed down a bit. "I won't tell you what to do. But I don't want you to get into trouble."  
"I told you. I'M FINE. Okay?"

"Right…" Summer took a deep breath. "Now… Ice cream?"  
"Sure."

They both shrugged and started walking again. This was going to be some weird afternoon.

--

_beach_

"Summer!"

"Huh?" Summer took her earplugs off and stopped humming and bouncing to the sound of her music. "What is it?"

"Your cell phone."

"Uh, thanks."

She leaned down to grab her cell phone out of her bag.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Summer. This is Seth…uhm… Cohen, Seth Cohen."

"Hey." She realized she had become way too good-natured these days. "So…?"

"Uhm…I was wondering...uhm. You know, I've got these tickets – once again – and I thought maybe we could kinda continue our…date…?"

"U-huh."

"So...what do you think?"

"Dunno…I mean..." Summer thought about the fight she and Marissa had had and decided she had no need to continue it.

"I…I totally understand if you don't want to, or if you've got better things to do and - "

"No!" Summer interrupted. "No, I'd love to! Just tell me when."  
"I'll come to pick you up around seven."

"Right, see you then. Bye." Summer said with a soft voice and hung up.

"Now, who was that?" Marissa asked confused. "Chip?"

"Ew, no."

"Chris?"  
"Nope."  
"So…? Who was it?"

"Cohen." Summer said, getting up from her deckchair. "Gotta go." She said and quickly grabbed her bag.

"Cohen!" Marissa asked with a laugh. Her curiosity let her forget about their fight for a minute.

"Yes. And you know what? We went to a concert last night, and he was like really sweet and I totally turned him down because I was worrying so much about you!"

Marissa stared at her and put her magazine down. "I…"

"Just don't say anything. I have to go. See ya."

* * *

Constructive criticism wanted. Hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW, please!


	4. Ew, Cohen!

Thanks for reviewing! I'm soo glad you like my story. After all it's my first one and I'm not sure whether I like it myself. Lol 

dodgeviper: Not enough dialogue? Okay, I'll try harder. Lol What do you mean with interaction? Oh and when you remember the third thing then tell me! ;-)

Well, here's the 4th chapter, about Summer and Seth! I love em:-) Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Ew, Cohen!

Summer was just putting on some lipgloss when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" she shouted and put the lipgloss into her tiny pink purse.

She grabbed the purse and ran downstairs.

"Hey" she said with a huge smile after she had opened the door and caught sight of Seth, who was walking up and down in front of her house, staring to the ground.

When he heard Summer's voice he looked up.

"Hi!" Seth walked towards her "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thank you" Summer said, smiling even more.

Seth stared at her in total amazement. Summer had put on a tight and strapless black dress with a pink ribbon around the chest. Her hair was in a casual ponytail and two little diamonds were sparkling on her ears.

"Hold on a sec" she said, threw her purse towards him so he could hardly catch it, and hurried away.

"Sure", he shouted after her.

A few seconds later Summer came back with a pair of high-heels in her hands. She put them on quickly, took her purse again and grinned.

"Ready"

"Fine" Seth smiled at her, a bit unsure whether she was really fine or she was just acting because something horrible had happened the day before.



Again, they arrived too early. They settled in two lounge chairs, which were placed in a corner of the club and had a little table between them.

"You want a drink?" Seth asked politely. He didn't know how to behave around Summer, since she had been so depressed the day before.

Summer shrugged, "Yup."

"Okay. I'll get one for you." Seth got up from his chair and made his way through the crowd.

Some time later he came back with two glasses, one in each hand. He handed one to Summer and sat down again. The cocktail looked very cute, with a tiny red umbrella, a slice of an orange and some cherries.

"Thanks" Summer took a sip. "God, Cohen! Ew! What's this?"

"I don't know. They call it 'Moonlight Kiss' or something like that. I just thought you'd like the name."

"U-huh, and what's in it?"  
"Dunno."  
"U-huh. Have you tasted it?"

"Nope."  
"Well, try!"

Seth looked a bit confused, yet he took a sip of his drink. He could hardly hold it in his mouth, let alone swallowing it!

"Oh my god, that's...disgusting!" he snorted and started laughing.

Summer made face that said "Haven't I told you?".

"Uhm…okay…" Seth put the glass on the table with outstretched arms, as if it was something really nasty. Well…it was. "Do you want some other cocktail?"

"No, thanks", Summer laughed, "I think the concert is about to start." She pointed to the stage where some men were plugging in the e-guitars.

"Come on" she got up and walked toward the stage; Seth followed her.

"You need anything? I mean like…you wanna be near the stage? I could beat up some guys who block your view."

"Thank you, but everything's perfectly fine, now that this nasty cocktail is far away from me" she said with a laugh.



"So, that was nice." Summer stated when they were leaving the club at about 10.30.

"Yeah, we could do something like that again, if you want. I mean, not necessarily go to a concert and have some disgusting drinks, but…you know, just hang out together."

"Maybe sometime, yes."

Seth nodded slowly, looking to the ground, then at Summer. "Shall I bring you home?"

"If you want to…but…look." Summer stopped walking, "I really enjoyed this evening. But - please don't get me wrong – I don't know whether I want to do this again. I – There are just so many things in my head at the moment, which I don't know how to deal with. And I..-"

"Sshh" Seth leaned in to kiss her.

"Ew, Cohen!" Summer shouted and jumped a step back, "What was that?"

"I don't know, I just thought things were going so well between us and... –"

"Did you like listen to a word I've just said?"

"Summer, you're ruining the moment."

"You ruined 'the moment', if there even was one! Ew!"

"There definitely was one."  
"I'd have preferred if you had listened to what I had to say. I also thought that the things between us were getting better. I was about to tell you something and you didn't listen!" She desperately threw her hands in the air "Nobody listens to me anymore! That's unbelievable! Ugh!"

Seth looked at her, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry! But I just..-"

"No, please. I just wanna get home, okay?"

Seth took a deep breath and sighed afterwards. "Sure, My Majesty."

Summer rolled her eyes and started walking. "I mean, ew!"

* * *

So, that was the SS chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me whatever you think is wrong with it. That's the only way to make it better! ;-)


	5. The Female Mind

I'm soo sorry I kept you waiting! And I'm afraid this chapter isn't what you wanted. It's rather short and there arehardly dialogues. But I wrote it before I got your review (the one about length and dailogues). I'm really sorry, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so please (try to) enjoy this one. I hope I can update soon, as school starts tomorrow I won't have that much time.

Chapter 5: The Female Mind

"Hey, buddy." Ryan was sitting in the kitchen, sipping some coffee, when Seth came in, dressed in a blue bathrobe and fluffy white slippers. He raised one hand and wandered past Ryan, without looking at him, to the fridge.

"So, how was your date with summer?" he asked and took a bite of his bagel.

Seth raised his hand once again, this time like "don't wanna talk", while he took some things out of the fridge.

"Huh, okay." Ryan shrugged and continued reading the newspaper that was lying in front of him on the table.

"You, know, I really appreciate your indestructible interest in me and my problems." Seth stated, closed the fridge and left the kitchen again – very zombie-like.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked looking after him, totally confused.

Seth just threw his hands in the air and made his way back to his room, where he sat down on his bed and kept his zombie-look. When he thought of last night, he still couldn't understand why he had done that. It was sort of weird. At first Summer was so sweet, so kind. Maybe that was the problem.

_I mean, I can't remember one time in my life Summer was like that. Something MUST have happened. Something that makes her pretty insecure. _, he wondered.

He let out a huge sigh and let himself fall back, "Yes! Welcome to my life!"

"Could someone PLEASE explain me the female mind, because I just don't get it!"



When Summer woke up, she was wide-awake immediately. Actually she had only been half asleep all night. What had kept her from sleeping was like the weirdest thing ever: Cohen. Or, Cohen's attempt to kiss her.

She didn't know why she had turned him down, somehow she felt sorry for it. And when she thought it over now, that kiss maybe wouldn't have been THAT "ew!". She felt really bad, because Cohen had been so sweet and kind last night, and she had behaved like such a bitch.

"Uh!" she moaned and got up with a jump.

Why was everything going wrong? Marissa's dad, Marissa's drinking – and her own dad, who wanted to move her to the other end of the world! Far away from California, which she loved so bad, far away from her friends. And then the fight with Marissa. Summer was desperate, she didn't know what to do to make her best friend realize that she was about to ruin her life. Of course, Summer also had a drink occasionally, she even had been drunk a few times. But never to solve her problems. It was… for fun. But when she thought of drinking now, it wasn't that much fun at all.

She felt the need to talk to someone. About Cohen. And she wanted to help Marissa. But she had no clue where to start, what to do. Who could she talk to about love problems, other than Marissa? And whom could she tell that her best friend had a serious drinking problem?



Later that day Summer decided to distract herself a bit by some shopping. She really needed new shoes and maybe a cute dress. But something happened that had never occurred before: she left every single store without having bought anything. Probably she deserved it, after what she had done last night. But she still couldn't understand why this whole story affected her that much.

_'It's Cohen. Cohen! I can't believe I'm so miserable because of Cohen! I don't get myself anymore!' _She thought again and again while running the whole shopping street up and down about twenty times, before she finally understood that she had to do something. She had to talk to Cohen and get at least this problem out of her head.

* * *

Please don't hate me for this chapter, I just had no idea how to continue the story and express their feelings.

Review, please.


	6. Have I just said that?

Hey you guys, I'm sorry the last chapter was so disappointing and I'm soo sorry that I kept you waiting once again!Anyways thanks for your reviews. I'm trying hard to update often and I hope I finally begin to learn to let the people in my FanFic act more character-like. I know this chapter isn't very long either, but it's a bit longer than the last one. Yet I hope you like it.  
I apologize once again that it took so much time for me to post it! I finished the chapter like ages ago - and just forgot to post it! I also had a lot to do (for school and stuff), and it won't get better in the time to come. So I'm afraid that meansI won't be able to sit around all day longin front of my laptop typing the story. But I'll try to update almost every day now! Well, let's say at least once a week! ;-)Hopefully that'll work, though I doubt it. 

Now please, enjoy the new chap! 

Have I just said that?

Summer heard steps coming closer.

"It's me…Summer" She knocked again. "Hello?"

The door opened slowly and Kirsten was standing in front of her. "Hi, Summer. What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Well…actually I wanted to see Co-…I mean, Seth."

"Oh, come in." Kirsten made a step to the side so that Summer could enter the house.

"Thanks." Summer smiled and made a step inside.

"He's in the poolhouse with Ryan. So…you want me to get him for you?"

"No, thanks. I can go there myself." Summer was nervous, so she smiled all the time.

Kirsten nodded, "Have fun."

Summer stopped a few yards before the poolhouse. The door to the poolhouse was open and she could hear voices, she even thought she had heard her name. And she was right.

"…I mean. I don't know what's wrong with her. What did I do to her that she's always playing 'hot and cold' with me? I'm serious, man. Last night was…hilarious. It was perfect, we really had fun. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but – "

"Wait a minute, you tried to kiss her?" Ryan's voice came as response.

"Yeah…"

"And what did she do?"  
"You don't wanna know"

Summer dropped her head with a hurt look on the face. What she had heard made her feel even worse.

"…Obviously it was something important, otherwise you won't be here now, whining to me how miserable you are."

"She said 'ew'."

"Oh, that's…not so nice...uhm…" Ryan cleared his throat.

"I told you you don't wanna know. But…you know.." Seth lowered his voice a bit "…maybe the 'kiss', or the attempt, was a bit overhasty…after all she was trying to tell me something when I tried to kiss her and – "

"She was talking! Maaan, you can't kiss a girl when she's baring her soul to you!"

Summer took a deep breath and stepped into the poolhouse.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted the two boys with a huge, faked smile. "What's up?"

"Suh..Summer!" Seth stared at her in disbelief. "What…-"

Ryan got up from the bed "I have to go! You know, see whether I can meet Marissa, and…have fun." He raised his eyebrows, gave Seth a warning look and exited the poolhouse.

"Well, do..don't you wanna sit down?" Seth pointed at the bed, which was free now that Ryan had left.

"Thanks" Summer walked over to the bed and sat down. She talked with a very low voice, and maybe even abit shyly "I…I just wanted to see how you are..I mean..I –"

"I'm sorry!", they both exclaimed at the same time. They looked each other in the eyes briefly and gave a small laugh, then stared somewhere in the room.

"I didn't mean to..you know" Summer had difficulties to find the right words, this whole 'let's talk about love'-thing wasn't very usual to her " I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just really…I have a few things on my mind which I don't know how to deal with. And when you tried to kiss me last night I was completely…-"

"I know, and I have no idea why I did this – I mean, I have! After all, you're very…you're a very attractive woman…you – you're…" His voice was completely quiet by then "I really like you, Summer."

"What?" Summer had some kind of shock, but it was a positive one. She couldn't remember any guy saying this to her.

"I…like you" Seth said, this time a bit louder. "But –"

"I like you, too" Summer exclaimed all of a sudden, then covered her mouth "Have I just said that?"

Seth looked at her, not quite sure what to say "I guess?"

"Did you…mean it?" He asked after the few moments of awkwardness had passed.

"Erm…I guess…" She looked into his eyes and he looked right back.

"What I wanted to say is that I – I didn't mean tu hurt you and I.." She stammered.

"I know, you said that. And really, I understand and respect what you want to tell me. And I'm completely aware that even now that we kinda talked about it you won't throw your arms around me and kiss me. I just want the things between us to be okay. And I apologize for what I did last night." Seth himself was amazed at how easily the words came out, even though it was Summer sitting face to face with him.

"But maybe I will?" She said with a soft voice.

"What?" Seth shook his head, he had no idea what she was talking about "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I will…you know…" She spoke very gently "Kiss you?"

She leaned a bit forward and looked into his eyes. Seth was still completely confused.

"You will? I do–" He started stuttering.

"Shut up, Cohen" She whispered and presses her lips softly against his.

It was a short kiss, yet very sweet and full of emotions. Relief, even a bit sadness, but most of all the feeling of a new found love.

When they seperated Seth laughed "Obviously you did."

"What?"

"Mean it when you said you'd kiss me."

"Well" Summer shrugged "Maybe I'll do it again"

"You will?"

"Damnit, of course I will."

And the following kiss was way more passionate than the last one.



"Summer! Could you come here for a second?" a voice shrieked from downstairs.

"No!" Summer shouted back and put her cell phone back to her ear. "Ugh. Die stepmonster's calling."

"What does that mean! Don't you get …- " Her stepmother's voice came back.

"Uh!" Summer moaned back, then turned to her phone again.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I'm afraid I have to get her painkillers, otherwise she'll drive me crazy sometime!"

"It's okay" Seth said on the other line. "We'll see each other in a few hours anyway."

"Right. I'll meet you at the port, then."

"Course. Bye."

"Bye." Summer hung up and got up from her bed.

"Summer!"

She opened the door. "I'm coming!" she replied with her sweetest faked voice.

* * *

Now, that was that. They're together. Finally! I really hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
